


Capraphobia

by Marcie1136



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (This includes their ages. Techno is the eldest child in this fic, Almost forgot but there is some explicit lanaguage :), And yes I’m aware that the timeline isn’t chronologically accurate, Gen, I did it on purpose to make sense with my idea because I’m snotty like that, I’ll go into more detail in the description below :), My take on the whole family tree lore, Set back in the days where everything was perfect, There is a huge TW for this, Tommy Tubbo Wilbur and Techno are all childrens :), and origins of modern day issues, but we’re just going to forget that ;)], even though canonically and irl Wilbur’s the oldest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: !READ THE TAGS PLEASE THANK YOU!“Philza paused as he suddenly heard leaves shuffling from his left. Turning slowly, he examined the forest around him, looking through the blinding white for whatever could be out there. Readying his hunting knife, he took a slow and silent step towards the direction he heard the noise in.He heard another similar noise, this one behind a large oak just a meter or two away. He crept up to the tree, gripping the hunting knife. He then whirled around the trunk, waiting to see a fawn or other small animal. Instead, he saw a boy.”TW: Mentions abuse, death, anxiety, suicide, suicidal attempts, intended self harm, yelling, arguing, being followed/stalked, dissociation, isolation... pretty much all the things. I’ll warn you guys in the notes before each chapter about what to watch out for :) enjoy!
Relationships: And the whole Dadza family :), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 9





	1. Part One: January 18

**Author's Note:**

> !TW: this chapter mentions abuse and includes yelling/arguing!
> 
> I can’t promise that I will post everyday, something about priorities and such. And yet, even though I’m already failing algebra, here we are. This is far more verbose than I intended, so I’m going to stop rambling and let you guys enjoy!

Philza pulled his jacket closer to his body, hoisting the travel pack higher up on his shoulders. The entire world was blanketed in white, the orange evening sun reflecting off of the snow blindingly. Ice fell from the trees above and the sunset cast eerie shadows behind every object, making the forest seem almost ethereal. 

Philza sighed, seeing his breath. The silence was overwhelming, and his hopes were swimming down the drain. He had been hunting for most of the afternoon, but, because of the sudden cold front bringing the fluffy white blanket, there were no animals willing to run freely. 

If there wasn’t any meat, they would just have to make due with vegetable soup the following day. Again. He knew how much Wilbur hated vegetable soup, but he would just have to eat it or have nothing at all, Philza decided. Turning around, he began to make his way back towards the house, defeated. 

Philza paused as he suddenly heard leaves shuffling from his left. Turning slowly, he examined the forest around him, looking through the blinding white for whatever could be out there. Readying his hunting knife, he took a slow and silent step towards the direction he heard the noise. 

He heard another similar noise, this one behind a large oak just a meter or two away. He crept up to the tree, gripping the hunting knife. He then whirled around the trunk, waiting to see a fawn or other small animal. Instead, he saw a boy.

It was a small boy, maybe four or five, sitting at the base of the tree with his knees hugged to his chest. In his lap was a dinner plate sized stuffed animal of what appeared to be a bee. He wore an oversized green button up shirt with beige pants, an outfit that was hardly adequate for the current weather. He had shaggy brown hair hanging low over his large, green eyes. Probably the most peculiar part about this boy was the curved, goat-like horns that protruded from the sides of his head above his also goat-like, fluffy ears. A hybrid. 

Philza sheathed his knife, lowering to one knee. “What are you doing here? The woods are dangerous alone and you don’t have a coat.”

The boy looked up at him, shaking. Whether it was from the cold or from sheer terror, Philza didn’t know. Both could easily apply. 

Philza dropped his travel pack to the ground, opening it. He shoved past the excess items, such as rope and snacks to the thick, gray blanket at the bottom of the bag. He took the blanket out, unfolded it and tossed it over the boy’s shoulders. The boy received the blanket gratefully, wrapping it tightly around his body and hugging the bee toy to his chest. 

“There you are.” Philza smiled, slinging his pack back over his shoulder. “My name’s Philza, but everyone calls me Phil.” The boy stayed silent. Philza cleared his throat, continuing. “Why are you here? Do you know?”

The boy hesitated before nodding. 

“Then, tell me, why are you here?”

The boy didn’t answer, but instead looked to his left into the trees. Philza glanced past the boy, seeing nothing. He frowned. That couldn’t be right. No one lived in these forests for miles, except for Philza and his three sons. 

“Do you want me to take you back home?”

The boy quickly looked back to Philza but didn’t respond. Philza could tell by the way his lip quivered that the poor boy was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly, his father instincts took over and he lifted the boy, hugging him tightly to his chest. The boy was frighteningly light for his age, and he trembled, breathing shallowly through his nose. 

Philza walked as quickly as he could through the forest, fully swaddling the boy with the blanket. His lips were blue, his face was pale, and he was still shaking. 

“We’re almost there, okay?” Philza assured him quietly, smiling. “I know, but just hang on for a bit longer.”

It wasn’t long before he arrived at a small two-story log cabin nestled in the trees. Black smoke rose slowly and lazily into the sky from the stone chimney. The gray logs peered out from the snow and ice, meshing with the gray of the trees around it. A shed sat a few meters away from the main house looking sad and dilapidated. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Philza whispered to the boy cradled in his arms, walking with purpose to the front door. 

He quickly opened the door, a wave of welcoming heat hitting his face. He entered, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He scanned the house in front of him, the layout all too familiar. 

He was standing in the entrance hall, a small area in front of the door with a table to his left. The table was littered with parchements, most of them reading in large letters at the top ‘URGENT’. Beyond the entrance hall was the living room where a grand fireplace, currently holding a crackling fire, sat next to a plaid couch. And beyond that, the kitchen where a small table set for four and a stove sat, ready for use. To the right of the living room was a hallway that led to a staircase to the second floor where three small bedrooms occupied. 

“Techno!” Philza called, moving to the couch. “Come here! Now, Techno!”

He heard a faint call from inside the house and footsteps hurrying down stairs. Techno quickly entered the living room, his eyes falling on the unknown boy in his father’s arms. 

Technoblade was a hybrid much like the boy, but he was a pig hybrid. He had pinkish red skin, waist-length pink hair, and sharp teeth jutting from his lower lip. His ears were long and ended in a point, and his nose was wider and elongated. He was the eldest of the three sons, and, although his exact birthdate was unknown, Philza assumed he was fifteen years old. 

“Help me warm him up,” Philza ordered, setting the boy down softly on the couch. Techno nodded without question, hurrying back up the stairs to the bedrooms. 

Philza felt the boy’s forehead with the back of his hand. His skin was icy cold to the touch, and his breathing was still uneven. He was squeezing the life from the stuffed bee, obviously gaining comfort from it. 

Techno quickly returned with a large stack of six neatly folded blankets. Philza tucked the blankets around the boy and over top of him, surrounding him with a warm barrier. The boy closed his eyes, rolling onto his side in the fetal position. 

“I hope that works,” Philza muttered, putting a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “Thanks for the help.”

“Sure, Phil,” Techno replied. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the boy rest. Techno continued after a moment, “Who is he?”

Philza shrugged. “I found him in the forest. He was alone.”

“He must have been out there a while. He’s not looking too good.”

As Philza nodded in agreement, he heard a thump and he turned to the doorway into the living room. Wilbur and Tommy were standing there, wide-eyed and worried that they had gotten caught spying. 

Wilbur was holding Tommy’s hand tightly. He had curly brown hair spilling over his forehead and he wore an oversized red sweater with black pants. Wil was the middle child at ten years old. 

Tommy had large blue eyes and curly blonde hair, the son that looked the most like his father. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with red sleeves and faded blue pants. He was the youngest, having just turned four. 

Philza nodded to the kitchen and the four moved to sit at the kitchen table in their reserved seats. Philza sat at the head of the table, Tommy clambering into his lap and sitting on his left knee. 

“I don’t know who he is, what his name is, where he’s from… nothing. So, I’m going to try to find his home and in the meantime, he’s staying here with us, okay?”

“Yes sir,” the two older boys chorused. Tommy looked up at Philza curiously. 

“Brother?” he asked. 

Philza smiled, playing with Tommy’s hair. “Yes, until I find his real family.”

“What is he?” Wil asked, frowning like he was disgusted. 

Techno swatted him on the nose. “He’s a hybrid, just like me.”

“Techno, be nice,” Philza ordered as Wil rubbed his nose, his face scrunched in pain. Techno rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. 

Tommy leaned back against Philza’s chest, taking Philza’s hand and inspecting his palm, running his own fingers along the creases. “He doesn’t look like you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a pig and he’s a goat,” Techno replied in a higher pitched, sweet voice. His angered facade immediately vanished, and he smiled fondly at his younger brother. 

“Pigs are cooler,” Wil said, turning in his chair to look at the boy. That was met with another light smack on the shoulder from Techno. 

“Alright, let's get everyone to bed,” Philza announced, setting a yawning Tommy on the table, his legs dangling off of the edge. Philza himself stood, giving Tommy an affectionate pat on the cheek. “It’s been a long day and I think we’re all a little grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Techno corrected, crossing his arms over his chest. “Wil is just being an inconsiderate bitch!”

“Techno!” Philza hissed warningly. “Don’t talk like that. He’s young. He doesn’t know.”

“I’m only five years older and I damn know better than him.”

Philza sighed, massaging his temples. “A lot happens to the brain during those five years. A lot of maturing. He’s learning. Now,” Philza paused, clapping his hands together quietly and smiling at his younger two sons, “you two go ahead. Wil can put Tommy to bed tonight.”

“Oh come on!” Wil muttered angrily, standing and walking around the table to Tommy. He picked him up off of the table, holding him at his hip. He then walked through the living room and disappeared down the hallway. 

Philza turned back to Techno. “Did you-“

“They ate and then helped me clean up,” Techno interrupted nonchalantly. “I don’t know what they did for the rest of the afternoon but I practiced with my sword.”

Philza frowned. “In the house?”

Techno smiled sarcastically. “No, I went out to the shed where it’s freezing. Of course I practiced in the house.”

Philza nodded. He knew that any other parent would be sending him to his room, taking away anything that brought him enjoyment. Techno was a rude, impulsive child but he was also old enough to think for himself. Philza knew what was really wrong with him, and it usually justified his temper and attitude. 

“Do you want to talk about it, Technoblade? I know that bringing another hybrid here can resurface some memories-“

“I’m fine,” Techno assured him, but Philza could tell by the way his jaw clenched that he was lying. 

“Just because you’re the oldest and a warrior doesn’t mean you have to be immune to feeling something,” Philza told him. “Everyone feels something.”

“Not me,” Techno mumbled, standing and moving to the living room. He briefly paused, glancing over his shoulder as an afterthought. “Don’t forget to check the mail,” he whispered. 

“Okay, thank you. Goodnight, Techno. I love you,” Philza whispered back. Techno smiled, silently returning the sentiment, before moving through the living room and disappearing down the hallway. 

Philza groaned quietly to himself, running a hand over his face. He despised the mail, but he stood and walked through the living room to the entrance hall. He collected the most recent pile of parchment from the table, all of them claiming they were more important than the others. Philza scoffed, sifting through them, eventually deeming all of them equally unimportant. 

He slapped the mail back on the table quietly with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he turned back to the living room, preparing to go to bed, when he was met with a slight surprise. 

The boy was standing there by the couch, the blanket Philza had given him just two hours prior wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was tousled and his eyes were partly closed. He was obviously still exhausted, but something had woken him up. 

Philza walked up to him, dropping to both knees in front of him, smiling encouragingly. “Hi!” he whispered. “Did you sleep well? Are you still tired?”

The boy shook his head in reply to the final question, but immediately proceeded to rub his eyes with the back of a hand. Philza chuckled in amusement, brushing his hair from his forehead and caressing his cheek. The boy subconsciously leaned into his touch, looking off over Philza’s shoulder. 

For some reason, Philza loved him. He didn’t know his name, didn’t know him at all. But he loved him just as much as he loved his own sons.

Tears welled in his eyes and he pursed his lips to keep them from falling. This boy, this perfect little boy, was abandoned, or hurt so much that he wanted to leave his home, or just got lost by happenstance and just wanted to see his parents again. As a father, Philza felt that deep in his heart and it was sombering. 

“Can I hug you?” Philza suddenly asked shakily. 

The boy nodded after a moment, squeezing the stuffed bee like a lifeline. Philza smiled, reaching out his hand to him. The boy hesitantly took it and Philza gently pulled him close, turning him around so Philza’s arms wrapped around him from behind, clasping together at his stomach. 

Philza hummed quietly, rocking back and forth gently and kissing him lightly on the top of his head. “Can you tell me your name?” he whispered after a moment.

The boy spoke so quietly that Philza had to strain to hear him. He had a distinct accent and his voice was shaky, but Philza could make out the single word he mumbled:

“Tubbo.”


	2. Part One: January 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is tasked to babysit his two baby brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW for this chapter! Just a cute little scene of Techno struggling to be a considerate older brother lol

“Tubbo, you say?”

Techno was leaning against the wall of the entrance hall as Philza took his jacket from the rack by the door. Wilbur could be heard cleaning up the table from dinner, and the boy, who’s name was apparently Tubbo, and Tommy were playing in the living room. 

Philza nodded, shrugging on his coat. “That’s what he said.”

Philza suddenly snapped his fingers and Techno turned towards the living room to see Tommy tugging on the stuffed bee that Tubbo was desperately holding to his chest. Tommy froze, glancing quickly at his father with wide eyes and stepping away from Tubbo. 

Techno frowned, turning back to Philza. “You want me to babysit them? All night?

“No, not all night,” Philza assured him, taking his house keys from the entrance hall table and shoving them into his pocket. “I’ll be back soon. Besides, you have Wilbur.”

“He won’t help,” Techno argued. “He never did with Tommy, and now we have two of them.”

Philza clapped Techno on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine. It’s their bedtime anyway.” He then walked into the living room, crouching in front of Tommy and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Be good for Techno,” he ordered. 

Tommy promptly nodded, his hands behind his back. “Yes, Daddy.”

Philza smiled, content with the response. He then kissed Tubbo on the cheek, giving him a similar objective. Tubbo nodded as well and Philza stood, moving back to the entrance hall. 

“Bye, Phil,” Techno said quietly as Philza opened the front door. 

Philza smiled. “Good luck.” With that, he was gone. 

Techno moved into the living room, standing awkwardly as the two boys looked up at him expectantly. Techno, at a loss, glanced up at Wilbur. Wilbur shrugged at him, returning to stacking the plates. Techno huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at the boys. 

“I want to go to your room,” Tommy said, pointing to the hallway. 

“No,” Techno denied sternly. 

“Fine. Tubbo wants to go to your room.”

Techno fought to hide his smile. “Tommy, that’s not going to work.”

Tommy frowned. “Please?”

“Why don’t you go to Wil’s room?” Techno suggested. 

Wil scoffed from the kitchen. “Absolutely not.”

Techno rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let’s go to my room.”

Tommy immediately smiled, taking Tubbo’s hand and dragging him down the hallway to the stairs. Techno stood in the living room for a moment, massaging his temples as he could hear the two boys walking up the stairs. Taking a few deep breaths, he followed them, making his way up the stairs and down the hallway to his room, the last door on the left. 

Techno’s room was rather small, only having enough room for a bed in the back right corner, a four drawer dresser next to that, and a chair in the lower right corner. A window was on the wall beside the bed, the curtains drawn back to reveal the dark forest outside. The door was in the bottom left corner of the room, and a hand-weaved carpet was placed in front of it. Shelves lined the walls, most of them holding books and small knick knacks. On the left wall was a large glass case holding Techno’s most prized possession: his diamond encrusted sword, cleaned and polished so much that it quite literally sparkled. 

The boys were already inside; Tommy was standing by the doorway and Tubbo was reaching toward the sword displayed in the case. 

“No!” Techno exclaimed, running towards him and gripping his wrist, tugging him away from the stand. “You can’t touch that.” Tubbo promptly broke away, moving back to the sword. “Stop!” Techno ordered, running after him and lifting him off the ground before spinning around and setting him on the bed. “You need to listen to me. You’re going to ruin it.”

Tubbo suddenly shook his head as his eyes widened, looking off behind Techno. Techno glanced over his shoulder to see Tommy holding, or more accurately, trying to hold Techno’s sword, the blade resting on the floor and the glass door to the case wide open. Techno hurried to him, taking the sword from his arms and placing it back in the case, shutting the door to it. He then took Tommy’s hand and walked him to bed where he promptly climbed atop the mattress and sat beside Tubbo, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“You two are little devils! Both of you!” Techno told them sternly, leaning his hands on his knees to be at their level. “I’m going to tell Phil everything you’ve done when he gets back.”

“You always get mad at me and never at Wil,” Tommy protested, his head still leaned on Tubbo’s shoulder, Tubbo staring at the stuffed toy in his lap. 

Techno shook his head slightly to clear it, glaring at Tommy. “Yeah, because Wil never does anything that deserves getting in trouble over!”

“Remember when he broke my horse?” Tommy exclaimed angrily. “You didn’t get mad at him then!”

“That was an accident-”

“No it wasn’t!” 

Techno sighed, defeated. “Fine, I’ll talk to him about the horse later. For now, it’s your bedtime.”

Tommy screamed a cry of indignation, falling back onto the bed. Tubbo mimicked the action, but stayed silent. Techno leaned forward, attempting to pick up Tommy, but he squirmed away, causing Techno to fall forward onto the bed.

Techno, using the footboard as support, straightened, brushing his hair from his eyes. 

“Where the Hell is Wilbur?” he muttered. He rose his voice, turning to the door. “I could use some help, Wilbur!” Of course, there was no response.

“He’s probably reading like a bitch,” Tommy said, now sitting up straight. Tubbo was also sitting up next to him, staring intently at the bedspread.

“Tommy, if you don’t stop cursing in front of Tubbo, I swear I’m going to do something I might regret.”

“I’m tired,” was all Tommy had to say. 

Techno rolled his eyes. “Then go to bed like a good boy.”

“I don’t want to.”

Techno laughed in his frustration. “Then what do you want to do?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Techno took a few deep breaths, biting his tongue. “Tell you what, bedtime seems very fun right now. Want to go do that?”

Tommy paused for a moment before smiling. “Yeah.”

Techno audibly groaned, partly in exhaustion and partly in relief. “Fantastic,” he breathed, picking up Tommy and holding him in the crook of his arm, using his other arm to take Tubbo’s hand as he dropped to the ground by the bed.

He led Tubbo across the hallway to their shared bedroom. Their bedroom wasn’t much larger than Techno’s; it had two windows on the wall opposite the door, a bed on that wall and a bed on the wall beside the door, and a small dresser in between. On the opposite wall from the dresser was a small chest where Tommy was supposed to keep his toys, but most of them were strewn about the floor. Candles were placed at even intervals around the room, but most of them weren’t lit. 

This room used to be Tommy and Wilbur’s, but Wilbur had moved to the so-called guest room further down the hall, leaving his old bed open for Tubbo.

Tubbo broke away from Techno, walking to the bed on the far side of the room. Techno moved to the closer bed, setting Tommy down on top. 

“Alright now, go to sleep you little tyrant!” Techno ordered playfully, tapping Tommy lightly on the nose. Tommy giggled, but obeyed his brother, crawling under the covers. 

Techno smiled, moving to Tubbo’s bed. He tucked him in, caressing his head fondly. He then blew out the remaining candles before moving to the door. He gave Tubbo one last, loving gaze before entering the hallway, the door shutting behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three may be a hot minute, so sorry if it takes me a day or two. I’m still trying to find out the pacing of how I want this story to be, so bear with me please!


	3. Part One: January 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza goes to Central Square to run some errands, but has an interesting encounter, creating new friends and enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy!

Philza smiled, nodding to Niki, the bakery owner, gratefully. She returned the gesture and Philza stepped away, gripping the brown bag in his hand like a lifeline. 

Central Square was usually a lively place with torches and laughter, exponentially so at night, but this night felt different. The people were quiet, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. 

Except, of course, Dream and his whole band of allies. It was Dream’s kingdom, after all, even if he wasn’t pronounced King. 

Philza sighed as he walked by the group of three boys. He didn’t even have to look up to name them all; Dream, George and Sapnap. 

Dream was a young boy, but still the most powerful. Maybe it was the facade of a mask he wore, or the sword attached to his back, Philza couldn’t say. He was mostly quiet, keeping to himself, but had caused some destruction in his past that he probably wasn’t proud of. Either way, Dream was someone to avoid. 

Next was George. George was your average sidekick: black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, defined features, smaller build. He never had a sword on him, surprisingly enough, and was never present at the major events. Something told Philza that Dream ordered him not to come to said events to protect him, and this idea was widely received throughout the kingdom. They were married, after all. 

Sapnap was the troublemaker, to be sure. The Infamous Arson, as he was called. He was slower on his feet, but his brute strength made up for it. Philza knew he wasn’t all cold, however: the engagement ring on his finger proved anything but. 

Philza walked past them, slightly unnerved with the way Sapnap’s eyes followed him. Attention was never a good thing, and he promptly picked up his pace. 

“Hey, Philza Minecraft.”

Philza paused, silently cursing to himself. He plastered on a smile, turning to Dream. Dream returned the smile, as George whispered something to him. Dream seemed to ignore him, approaching Philza.

“Do you have a fourth son, by any chance?”

Philza pursed his lips, struggling to appear confused. “A fourth? No, I can’t say that I do.”

“Well, we’ve been told little Tommy has a new friend.”

Philza chuckled. “Oh, you must be talking about Wil-“

“No, not Wilbur.”

“It’s okay if you do,” George assured him calmly, taking his husband’s hand as a silent warning to the younger warrior. “We just need it on official record.”

Philza smiled. “Well, I hate to disappoint, but I only have three boys.”

Sapnap scoffed, rolling his eyes and backing away in defeat. Dream gave Philza a wary look before dropping George’s hand and joining Sapnap as they disappeared around the corner of the bakery, Niki watching them cautiously. 

Philza turned, continuing down the road, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw George standing there, worry evident in his eyes. 

“Are you lying to them?”

Philza pursed his lips. He trusted George more than his husband, sure. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t turn around and tell Dream everything. Taking a last minute decision, he lowered his voice. 

“I found a young boy in the woods yesterday evening. He doesn’t talk, and I don’t know where he lived. My boys love him though, so I thought I would keep him until we learned where he came from.”

George nodded to himself. “Do you have a name?”

“Tubbo.”

George hummed. “I’ll try to look into it. Dream watches my every move, though, so I can’t promise anything. And we’re a bit busy tonight with the inauguration in the morning.”

It was all Philza had to not mutter a curse. That damn election. Shaking his head to clear it, he smiled. 

“That’s fine. Just keep it on the low for now.”

“I will. And be careful,” George warned before hurrying after Dream. 

Philza turned on his heel, walking as swiftly as he could. He wasn’t sure if he had made a mistake or an ally just then, but it was too late now. He was committed. 

The walk back to his home was uneventful, the forest dark and menacing around him, despite the torch he held firmly. However, he soon arrived at the cabin, the lights still on inside and smoke still pouring from the chimney into the still and silent sky. 

He entered quietly, smiling at Techno who was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book. Techno returned the smile and Philza removed his jacket, placing it on the coat rack. He then walked to the kitchen, setting the bag of bread down and sitting across from Techno. 

“Was it eventful?”

Philza pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Something like that. Dream questioned me about Tubbo.”

Techno looked up from his book. “What?”

“Someone must have told him about it. Don’t know who, though.”

“What happened?”

Philza shrugged. “Nothing. I told him that I only had three kids and he walked away. And I told George about Tubbo.”

Techno frowned. “George? Why him?”

“He’s the most trustworthy person out there. He’s not involved in a lot, and he’s not the kind of person to do anything to a child.”

Techno nodded thoughtfully. “But his husband is the worst guy in the kingdom.”

“And George knows that.”

Techno sighed, closing his book and standing from the table. “Do you think we could do something tomorrow? Tommy’s bored.”

“The inauguration is in the morning.”

Techno closed his eyes, seemingly physically pained by the statement. “Are we going?”

“Of course not,” Philza assured him. “It’s better to not involve yourself in things like that.”

“I don’t even know who won the election,” Techno admitted. 

“Take a guess.”

He thought for a moment. “Dream?”

Philza chuckled. “For the fourth term in a row.”

Techno grinned weakly, holding the book to his chest. “So is that a yes?”

Philza pursed his lips. “Tell you what, you can take the boys. I’d rather stay in town, watch the proceedings. You know, make sure no one has a riot.”

Techno nodded. “Try not to die. Maybe stay out of Central Square?”

“Already on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was very apprehensive to post this tbh. This sat in my drafts for a month, and it would have been deleted in an hour if I didn’t post, so I thought “why not?” Also, this is a really long chapter by my standards, so don’t expect all of the chapters to be this length :)


End file.
